Fall For You
by Blue Akai
Summary: Kemarin, hari ini, dan mungkin besok aku pasti akan melihatmu lagi. Warning inside, happy reading minna...


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki, of course.**

**warning : shonen-ai, ooc, miss typo, dan lain-lain!**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Halte bus terlihat sepi, pemuda berambut raven sedang memasukan koin ke dalam mesin penjual otomatis untuk membeli minuman.

Ditekannya dua tombol secara bersamaan. Helaan nafas kecewa keluar dari mulutnya ketika mesin itu mengeluarkan satu buah minuman kaleng berwarna hitam pekat.

"Cuma dapat satu," keluhnya seraya membuka kaleng. "Apa ada orang yang pernah berhasil melakukannya, ya?"

"Tidak mungkinlah, nanodayo," pemuda bersurai hijau di sebelahnya mendengus meremehkan.

Susana hening lagi, angin musim dingin mulai menerpa kedua orang yang kini tengah menunggu bus.

Kendaraan bermotor berlalu lalang namun tidak ada satu pun bus yang lewat.

Takao menyesap lagi kopi kalengan yang tadi dia beli.

"Shin-chan tidak merasa kedinginan?" Takao menggosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah karena dingin.

Midorima membetulkan letak syal di lehernya. "Aku sudah tahu hari ini akan dingin sekali dari ramalan Oha-Asa, nanodayo," katanya kemudian membetulkan kacamatnya yang agak miring.

Kaleng minuman Takao sudah habis dia segera lempar ke tempat sampah terdekat tapi meskipun dia adalah pemain basket rupanya lemparan tadi tidak masuk ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Cih," gumamnya seraya mengambil kaleng yanbg jaraknya sekarang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya semula.

Ketika Takao mau mengambil kaleng yang tadi dia buang asal, sosok pemuda bersurai biru muda yang memakai jersey tangah berdiri di sana.

"_Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?" _batin Takao. Padahal dia yakin beberapa saat yang lalu di halte cuma ada dia dan Midorima, rekan satu timnya.

Meninggalkan rasa herannya Takao mengambil kalengnya dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Dia kembali menghampiri Midorima, sesekali dia melirik pemuda yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya.

Bisa terlihat dari jersey yang dia gunakan kalau namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Mungkinkah pemuda itu juga pemain basket sama seperti dia?

Tiap detik terasa begitu lama karena Takao tengah memandangi laki-laki itu.

Surai biru muda yang lembut, mata biru langit secerah langit musim panas, dan kulit putih pucat yang mulai memerah karena hawa dingin.

Takao juga tidak tahu kenapa matanya selalu menuju ke arah orang itu. Apa mungkin ini yang namanya 'tertarik'?

Pemuda bernama Kuroko itu mengusap tangannya yang mulai membeku karena hawa dingin lalu menempelka ke wajahnya. Takao terkekeh geli melihatnya, satu hal yang pertama kali ketahui tentang pemuda itu adalah, dia tidak kuat dingin.

Entah kenapa Takao malah senang mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kuroko. Meskipun mereka belum berkenalan dan Takao juga tidak mau menghampirinya dan langsung mengajak kenalan.

Bisa saja setelah dia berkenalan malah besok tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Masih lebih baik kalau dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jauh.

"Busnya sudah datang, nanodayo," tegur Midorima yang langsung membuyarkan pikiran Takao. "Jangan melamun di situ, bus tidak mau menunggu orang lambat."

"Aku berkata seperti ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nanodayo," tambahnya saat mulai memasuki bus.

Ah, Midorima memang seperti biasa. Tsundere. Meskipun begitu Takao tahu kalau Midorima itu orang yang baik.

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Takao juga ikut naik ke dalam bus, namun matanya masih menatap Kuroko.

Pemuda itu membetulkan syal biru muda miliknya sambil sesekali menatap layar ponsel dan kemudian tersenyum tipis

"Ah," gumam Takao.

Dia baru pertama kali melihat senyum hangat seperti itu. Senyuman Kuroko seperti penghangat di cuaca yang makin dingin ini.

Pintu bus pun tertutup dan segera meninggalkan halte namun pikiran Takao masih tertuju pada halte, tempat dia bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Takao terengah-engah menuju halte, dia tidak mau sampai ketinggalan bus. Hari ini Midorima tidak bersamanya karena tsundere yang satu itu sedang tidak mau dekat dengannya.

Midorima mengatakan. "Menurut Oha-Asa, hari ini cancer tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang berzodiak scorpion nanti bisa bawa sial."

Sungguh Takao ingin sekali menjambak rambut hijau Midorima. Masa hanya karena ramalan aneh itu dia jadi tidak mau pulang bersama teman?

Setibanya di halte seperti biasa dia membeli kopi kaleng dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan seperti biasa juga Takao pasti menekan dua tombol bersamaan. Berharap minuman yang keluar dua buah, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin.

Yang namanya Takao tidak pantang menyerah sampai bisa mengeluarkan dua buah kaleng bersamaan dengan satu keping koin.

Hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya, untungnya Takao belajar dari pengalaman untuk membawa syal dan sarung tangan jadi sekarang dia terbebas dari hawa dingin.

Dia melirik sekitar halte dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Dia menyesap kopi kaleng yang baru saja dia buka. Sensasi hangat mulai menyelimuti tenggorokannya.

Saat dia hendak membuang kaleng yang sudah hampir kosong itu, dia sedikit terlonjak mendapati pemuda bersurai biru muda tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.

Takao sangat yakin kalau pemuda di sebelahnya itu Kuroko Tetsuya karena tidak mungkin Takao bisa melupakan orang itu.

Orang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Niatnya untunk membuang kaleng menghilang jadinya Takao hanya memutar-mutar kaleng di tangannya.

Mereka terdiam. Wajar saja karena baik Kuroko maupun Takao tidak saling mengenal. Hanya Takao yang melihat Kuroko dan belum tentu pemuda bersurai biru muda itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Takao diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Kuroko yang saat ini sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Dia bingung, kenapa setiap saat Kuroko menatap ponsel Takao bisa melihat ekspresi datar Kuroko sedikit berbinar dan dihiasi senyum yang sangat tipis.

Bus pun datang dan berarti sudah waktunya Takao harus berpisah dengan Kuroko.

Takao pun menaiki bus sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Besok pasti aku akan melihatmu lagi," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Benar saja kata Takao, tiap hari selama seminggu ini dia selalu mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menunggu di halte. Entah menunggu bus atau siapa.

Sedikit demi sedikit Takao mulai tahu tentang Kuroko seperti pemuda itu tidak kuat hawa dingin, dia selalu memainkan ponselnya ketika sedang menungggu, Kuroko yang sering membawa vanilla milkshake.

Namun satu hal yang tidak diketahui Takao.

Siapa yang ditunggu Kuroko?

Kalau dilihat selama seminggu ini tidak mungkin Kuroko menunggu bus karena waktu itu Takao pernah sengaja tidak menaiki bus yang datang, dia membiarkan lima bus lewat begitu saja sampai pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali pulang.

Takao terlentang di kasur yang ada di kamarnya menatap kosong langit-langit.

Pikirannya melayang pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Apa Kuroko menyadarinya setelah selama seminggu ini?

Kalau tidak, Takao ingin sekali menyapa Kuroko kalau bertemu nanti dan juga ingin dekat dengan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

Takao pun tertidur dengan pulasnya.

* * *

Salju mulai turun di pertengahan musim dingin, meskipun indah tetap saja hawa dingin menjadi pengganggu ketika sedang menikmati bulir salju mulai turun.

Halte tempat biasa Takao menunggu bus pun tidak luput dari tumpukan tebal salju.

Takao menunggu bus seperti biasa dan membeli kopi hangat seperti biasanya juga.

Dia tersenyum ketika Kuroko yang dengan tiba-tiba sudah muncul. Bukannya Takao merasa aneh pada Kuroko yang seperti itu malah dia semakin tertarik pada Kuroko.

Pokoknya hari ini Takao harus menegur Kuroko. Dia sudah siap dengan resiko diabaikan oleh Kuroko.

Kopi kaleng yang ada di tangan Takao tinggal setengah. Dia segera menghampiri pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

Takao tersontak sehingga langkahnya terhenti, dia melihat seorang pria berbadan besar dan bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam sedang menghampiri Kuroko.

Hati Takao entah kenapa mencelos saat Kuroko melempar senyum pada orang itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya orang itu pada Kuroko.

"Baru saja aku sampai, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko sopan.

Takao mematung di tempatnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Kagami itu mengacak surai biru muda milik Kuroko. Takao dapat melihat kalau mereka sangat akrab dan pasti mereka sudah lama kenal bukan hanya dengan saling diam selama seminggu di halte.

Yang membuat Takao kaget lagi adalah Kagami yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Kagami.

"Majiba saja, aku ingin membeli vanilla milkshake," jawab Kuroko pelan.

"Seperti biasa, dasar kau ini."

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Takao yang masih terkaget di dalam hatinya, entah kenapa bagian atas perutnya seperti dikoyak.

Sudah sangat jelas. Kenapa Kuroko selalu tersenyum saat menatap ponselnya. Siapa yang di tunggu Kuroko selama ini di halted dan kenapa sekarang Takao merasakan nyeri di bagian dadanya.

_"I Think I Fall For You"_

"Bakao!" terdengar suara berat memanggilnya dan langsung Takao menoleh.

Dia mendapati Midorima dengan wajah menyeramkan tengah menghampirinya.

"Tiba-tiba meninggalkanku di lapangan, apa maksudmu nanodayo?!" Midorima kesal seraya menaikan kacamatanya yang agak melorot. "Bukan berarti aku ingin pulang bersamamu atau apa, ya!"

Takao malah terkekeh mendengar Midorima yang sedang marah padanya.

Bus pun datang sebelum Takao menjelaskan kenapa dia meninggalkan Midorima.

Takao langsung menaiki bus itu diikuti Midorima di belakangnya.

"Shin-chan, ternyata patah hati itu sakit, ya," kata Takao pelan sebelum dia menemukan tempat untuk duduk.

Midorima hanya terdiam karena tidak mengerti apa yang Takao bicarakan.

Takao duduk, kepalanya tertempel di kaca jendela bus yang buram karena udara dingin. Maniknya menatap salju yang perlahan turun dan kemudian mencair dan menghilang.

Meski butuh waktu lama Takao berharap rasa sakit ini segera menghilang seperti halnya salju yang turun saat musim dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

a/n : akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, mind to read and review?


End file.
